forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akh'Faer
| leader = | symbol = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = | allegiances = | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Akh'Faer }} The Akh'Faer (elven for Army of the Art) was the arcane branch of the Akh'Velahr military in the elven empire of Cormanthyr that existed up until the fall of Myth Drannor at the close of the Weeping War. Headquartered in the Art Tower of Castle Cormanthor, they numbered over four hundred akf'faern (members) during the empire's peak (circa 650 DR). Heirarchy The Akh'Faer was mixed between the gold elves and the moon elves. They were comprised of roughly three hundred primary troops (4th- 8th level wizards), one hundred junior officers (9th to 12th level wizards) and fifty senior officers (13th level or higher wizards) below the leadership. The leader of the Akh'Faer is called the Spell-Major, and is chosen by ritual of blade-rite, having been able to successfully draw the Artblade. A Spell-Major also names his four second in command, the Spell-Captains. Examine the table to the right to learn about the officer ranks in the Akh'Faer. To read the table, look at one rank to see what group is is a part of and how many troops he commands as part of that group. For example, a Faerne is part of a Sphere, and commands Four Circles worth of troops (look further down to learn about a Circle). Equipment All troops in the Akh'Faer bear a ring identifying them as such and grants them resistance against magic as well as wands of detect magic. Junior officers often are granted a complement of wands of such spells as magic missile or lightning bolt, while senior officers might be given rods of absorption or rods of security. Tattoos The Akh'Faer, like the Akh'Velahr, use tattoos to signify rank. All of the akh'faern wear black lightning sigils on the backs of their hands. As they become officers, they gain a large tattoo made up of azure lines and as they progress, up to four interlocking circles are added. Once a senior officer, yellow is added to the azure to make it green, and further up they gain concentric lozenges in black, intersecting with the circles. Finally, a Spell-Major has all of his designs turned silver on green using the power of the Artblade or the painstaking skill of a tattoo artist. All branches of the military are granted tattoos as medals in recognition of service as well. Some of the common medals given to the members are the Akh'Aegis (for being seriously wounded in defense of the realm), Ister's Star (for an akh'faern who created and gifted a spell to the military), and the Crossed Swords (for any elf who fought drow and survived; some even chose to receive the tattoo a number of times for each drow slain). Notable Akh'Faern *Ecaeris Aunglor, Spell-Captain *Alea Dahast, the "High Lady of Art", Spell-Major *Paeris Haladar, former Spell-Major who tried to kill his replacement. He later became Spell-Captain. *Ithosra Morningdove, Spell-Captain *Josidiah Starym, Spell-Major, last to wield the Artblade in defense of the realm during the Weeping War. References Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in Myth Drannor Category:Organizations in Cormanthor Category:Organizations in North Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Spellcasting organizations